Moments Of Love
by daqbakla
Summary: There are moments when Sasuke and Kakashi are alone by themselves. What exactly are they doing? One-shot. KakaSasu. Romance. Already fixed. Please R/R.


**MOMENTS OF LOVE**

After his fight with Yoroi, Sasuke was carried by Kakashi into a dark room. Kakashi put him down on the floor and crouched in front of his student.

"You look beaten," he told Sasuke who is still catching his breath. "Does it hurt?"

"Kiss me," the young genin demanded as he sat up.

Kakashi was not surprised by this so he moved closer and pressed his lips softly into Sasuke's. Then he pulled away asking, "Is that okay?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "I'm sick of you kissing me with your stupid mask on." The jounin was surprised by his remarks.

"Why won't you give me real kisses?" Sasuke exclaimed, "Your mask spoils the fun."

Kakashi sighed, "I'll give you one after this."

He then reached for Sasuke's top and slowly undressed the boy.

"Do you really mean it?" the young genin questioned.

"Of course," he positively answered. He wiped off the boy's sweat then stood up. He pulled out a few kunai from his holster and smiled.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a while, still trying to regain some strength. Kakashi then began throwing the kunai around Sasuke and he wounded his own palm. Then he used his blood to write inscriptions on the floor and on Sasuke's body. All of the characters were directed to the curse on the boy's neck.

"All right," he spoke, "Hang in there just a little longer."

And Kakashi performed some seals.

"Evil Sealing Method!"

He pressed his right hand on the curse, and the writing on the floor and on Sasuke's body began moving, actually sealing it. Sasuke groaned because of pain. Kakashi told him about the seal he applied then the boy passed out.

_You're totally drained. Well, time to rest_, Kakashi thought.

Then he kneeled down closer to Sasuke and removed his masked. He turned the boy around and began kissing him with all his heart. After some seconds, he pulled himself and put back his mask.

"That's your reward for being a good boy, Sasuke."

"You've grown, Kakashi," a voice spoke from darkness.

Kakashi immediately recognized the voice and stood up. He looked over his shoulder and Orochimaru showed himself.

"Orochimaru…" the jounin hissed.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I'm not here to see you," the other stated, "I'm here for the boy behind you." He moved more steps closer.

"Why are you after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Orochimaru answered, "I want him for myself."

* * *

In preparation for the finals of the Chuunin exams, Kakashi decided to train Sasuke in secret. Early every morning, they climb the rocky mountain together. The jounin focused on his student's taijutsu.

One afternoon, after their day's training, Sasuke was lying on his stomach on the ground. He was very tired to get up. Suddenly, Kakashi sat beside him and began massaging his shoulders.

"Thanks."

Then the jounin leaned forward and started kissing the boy's neck. He slowly moved his body over Sasuke's back.

"Hey," the boy groaned as he felt the warm breathe and soft lips of his sensei touch the back of his neck. Kakashi crawled his hands from Sasuke's shoulders to his hands and squeezing them. Then the young genin quavered as the jounin licked his neck and caressed his small body. "Kakashi," he cutely groaned.

The other stopped and whispered on his left ear, "Don't you like it?"

"I--"

Before the boy could answer, Kakashi gently kissed his ear and started licking it. He alternately kissed and licked back to the boy's neck. Then he suddenly stopped. Sasuke looked more exhausted.

"I thought you'll never stop."

The jounin sat up and wore back his mask. "Get up, Sasuke," he firmly addressed as he stood up.

"Huh?" the genin seemed puzzled. "A while ago you were kind and sweet," he remarked as he sat up slowly, "Then, suddenly, you became a cold hearted sensei." Then he tried to stand up.

"Come out now," Kakashi spoke, "I know you've been watching us."

Sasuke was surprised and a bit worried. "It can't be…no one should know our relationship," he thought.

He looked behind, where Kakashi was looking at, and then a burgundy haired boy showed himself from behind a stone. He was wearing maroon clothes and a big gourd on his back. He gazed fiercely at the young Uchiha with so much hate and jealousy.

Sasuke was surprised by what he saw that his eyes widened by the sight of his future opponent.

"Gaara of the Sand, right?" Kakashi asked, "What is your purpose on coming here?"

"Uchiha…Sasuke…" he rasped, "I will kill you…for sure….

He touched his head with his right hand, covering his right eye.

"Those…eyes…full of desire…"

"Sorry but you can't fight him until the finals," Kakashi butted in.

"I will…kill…you…" Gaara's words slowly faded away as he left.

"What's his problem?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked at him and smiled, "Maybe he's just jealous because you have me."

* * *

While Sasuke was sitting alone on a tree after he and Naruto fought, someone tied him to the tree.

"What's the meaning of this?" he furiously asked to his attacker.

"If I don't do this, you'd run away," it was Kakashi who appeared before him and answered, "You weren't the type who listen quietly as I preach."

Sasuke gave him a fierce look. The jounin began convincing his student to quit his plan of revenge, telling him that it will only bring more hurting and suffering. He even told him that both of them experienced terrible pain and loss but they have found precious companions.

When Sasuke was calming down, he loosened the tie.

"Consider these things, Sasuke," he told him. The boy looked down, saddened. Then he looked straight at Kakashi.

"Then, give me a real kiss."

Kakashi crouched down and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"You haven't kissed me seriously," the boy commented.

"I already did," the jounin defended, "After I sealed your curse."

"But I was unconscious ba-"

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Kakashi already removed his mask and started kissing him. He moved his tongue into the other's mouth and both of them were enjoying it. They paused for a while to catch some air then continued kissing passionately. Kakashi deepened his kiss that made Sasuke lean his back on the tree.

From afar, the Four Sounds were watching them. The guy with several arms group asked, "What the fuck are they doing?"

"They are making out," the only girl from the group answered.

"Hehe…This is interesting," their leader commented.

The big guy said, "We shouldn't be interfering with their lives."

"Shut up, fat ass!"

Kakashi pulled away and tried to catch his breath as he put back his mask. "I never thought it was that good," the young genin commented. Then Kakashi smiled at him then he vanished.

* * *

Sasuke went to his room after his encounter with the Four Sounds. He was there to pack his bags. He approached his table and stared at the picture of their team. Then he left.

As he walked the road to leave Konoha, Sasuke met Sakura on the way.

"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" he asked her.

"I knew you'd come this way…if you were to leave…," she answered, "So I just waited here."

"Get out of here and get back to sleep," he told her as he walked past her.

"Don't leave!" Sakura exclaimed, "If you do, I'll scream!"

Sasuke halted and, in a blink of an eye, he was already behind Sakura.

"Thank you," he whispered then hit her. She fell unconscious.

Sasuke put her on the nearest bench and whispered, "But only Kakashi owns my heart."

Then he left.

* * *

An explosion occurred. "What was that?" an orange haired ninja asked.

"Over there!" a pink haired kunoichi exclaimed as she points to the direction where it probably came from.

"It's Sai's chakra," their captain commented.

They hurried to that direction. They reached an intersection and there they saw crumbled walls. Upon seeing their teammate Sai, Sakura rushed towards him and grabbed his neck. "You!" she exclaimed, "What the hell are you after?!"

"Ah, it's Sakura…"

Sakura went to a halt and froze. Slowly, she looked at the direction of the voice and saw their ex-teammate. "Sasuke…kun…" she whispered.

Naruto dashed to where Sakura was. He, also, froze after seeing his long lost friend and whispered his name.

They look up with passion, he looks down with serenity. After two and a half years, they finally met!

"And you came too, Naruto…Does that mean Kakashi's here as well?"

Their captain steps into the scene. "Unfortunately, Kakashi-san can't be here," he stated, "But I'm here in his place."

_He's not here, huh?_ Sasuke thought.

"Now things end!" he shouted as he performed a handseal of tiger and raised his left hand.

"Now, now, there's no need to use _that_ jutsu," a hissing voice said as he grabs Sasuke's hand, "Sasuke-kun."

"Remove your hand," Sasuke commanded.

"You don't have to blame them because Kakashi's not here."

The boy clenched his fist and lowered his left arm.

The hissing guy faced Yamato's team and announced, "It's time we leave, my darlings."

Then the two of them faded like smoke.

* * *

"Do you miss him?" a bearded jounin asked.

"Very much, Asuma," Kakshi answered, "Very much."

Asuma talked about Sasuke with Kakashi who's still on his hospital bed. The white haired jounin closed his Icha Icha Paradise and leaned to his bed while Asuma was sitting by the window.

"I just wished that I was there," Kakashi regretted, "I'll be happy…very happy…just to see his face."

"I can't understand your relationship."

"I don't know also…I just feel complete whenever he's around."

"I also feel that way whenever Kurenai's around." The bearded guy said as he stood up.

"Are we really going to talk about my love affair?"

"I just want to know how you feel."

He approached the door and opened it. Then he stepped out of the room.

"By the way, if you love him that much…make him pregnant."

"Damn you, Asuma. That's impossible."

Asuma shut the door behind him.

Kakashi tried to get out of his bed. Fortunately, he did but it was very hard for him. He approached the window and opened it. "You heard our conversation, right?"

"Well, that's a good idea," a raven haired young man emerged, "Making me pregnant."

**-THE END-**

Author's Notes:

Hi. I'm a newcomer here. Well, this is my very first fanfic and very first entry. I suck at description. So, I apologize for its style.

Thanks for reading...and please please please kindly review. Thanks!! (again)


End file.
